


In the Dead Of Night, a Canary Chirps

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Metaphors, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, angsty, fluff for like two seconds, how to tag, narcissa loves draco, weird poetry style writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: A tale of two boys, a snake, a mother, and a canary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	In the Dead Of Night, a Canary Chirps

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!!! Kinda angsty- this is the first angsty thing I’ve ever written! I wrote it half asleep at 2am, but I kinda like how it turned out!
> 
> I had a friend kinda beta it- they read it first!

In the dead of night, a canary chirps.

The canary is a symbol of a young love. Its bright, its vibrant, its loud, but its also an alarm. Its only a matter of time before

In the dead of night, two boys lay.

Their love is the canary. It burns like a fire. Unstoppable. Two sides of the same coin, together. Its perfect. It cant last. It’s only a matter if time before

In the dead of night, a snake watches.

She’s his eyes. She whispers everything to her cold, cruel master. He sees all, knows all. His hatred and anger fuel his cause. They thought they were safe. But he sees them. He will not let this continue. It’s only a matter of time before

In the dead of night, a mother runs. 

She’s a last desperate wind, rushing towards. She knows what they’re doing, what this means. She knows they cant last. She wishes he knew how much he loved him, how much she hid them. The wind blows faster, but even it knows- this wont be enough. She wishes she had more time. But her Lord knows. Its only a matter of time before  
before  
before

In the dead of night, a Lord strikes. A lover screams. A mother stumbles.

In the dead of night, a canary falls silent.


End file.
